


旗袍

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bottom！Tony Mendez, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	旗袍

实话说，你没想到来的男人会穿成这副模样。他拘谨的把大衣脱下，露出低下过分暴露的旗袍来，就连修长的腿上也配合的穿上了丝袜。他对得起他的价格，你这么想。一面招呼着这羞赧的男妓坐在自己腿上。

他有点犹豫，像是对这类交易不熟悉的生疏样子。你自然见过类似的人，男孩们想要更多的钱，而不是你的阴茎。这个你清楚得很。然后你告诉他，自己上来，舒服后一定会奖励他。

于是他坐上来了，旗袍开叉处让你看到勒住男人私处的黑色丁字裤。他身上带着淡淡的咖啡味，而不是从上一个老男人那儿赶过来的沐浴露或者精液味道。对此你有些兴奋，一把抓住旗袍遮不住的肉臀。

他被吓到了，像只兔子似的。不像先前娇嗔的年轻男孩一样，身上的男妓看起来易于揉捏掌控，成熟男性的味道反而更讨你喜欢。腿上柔软的触感舒服得紧，你晕晕乎乎的想自己的要求终于被满足了。而对方旗袍上的开口不能再完美，你一把含上他展露在外的乳珠，他叫出来，并下意识的推拒你，力气像只小野猫一样不起作用。这让你吸得更欢了，甚至用你的牙齿去碾弄那脆弱的一点乳头，好让它们充血涨大。

男人呻吟的声音带点沙哑，你听过更好的，但不妨碍你喜欢这个。人生在世，享乐是最重要的。你告诉自己，并暂时放下那些愚蠢的计划和地点，而是去问他叫什么名字，你叫他宝贝，揉捏着他的小屁股，痴傻的问他名字。

眼泪在焦棕的眼眶里打转，他用那湿漉漉的语气回答你凯文，他重复一遍，他叫凯文哈金斯。你擦掉他流出来的泪，另一只手却已经滑进他的屁股里，他是个婊子，凯文叫嚷着，又扑进你的怀里，扶着你的肩膀喘息呻吟着。男人的屁股跟着你的手指一起扭动动作，你心里惊讶自己从没见过这么听话又淫荡的，面上却狠狠扇他的屁股。

你没打算继续玩，索性撕破他的丁字裤，扳开他的腿，抓紧他稍长的头发，将这憔悴的中年男妓压在地上。他受不了这个，很快就惊慌的求饶，你呢，你喜欢极了，侵略占有统治的快感可是难得一见，你把你硬挺的阴茎掏出来，抵在那婊子的会阴处，停顿片刻只是期待听到更多可怜的恳求声。

你说求我，我就满足你。

然后你那可怜的男妓，那个穿着旗袍丝袜的性工作者喘息不停，事先准备好的润滑液由幽密的小洞口流出来，像是可口男人自己分泌的淫水。你拿这个打趣他，看他愈发红的脸颊。

你骑在他身上，勃起的阴茎已经叫他吞下大半，他不自在又明显被压抑的神态叫你莫名恼怒。你给了他一耳光，说叫出来，接着开始又一轮狠狠的抽插。男人在你身上断断续续的哭叫，被你顶得呼吸不顺，尽管如此，他贪吃的小屁股还是翘得很高，只为追求你不经用的阴茎。火热的肠道包裹着你吸吮着你，告诉你你不可能是他的第一个客人。

“操我，先生，狠狠操。”他费力的回头邀请，又被你粗鲁的摁住头，你喜欢这个，但太刺激了。你抽出阴茎的力道几乎翻出他的肠肉，他浪叫的音调也越来越高，婊子的屁股狠狠咬着你的阴茎，挤压着试图绞出你的精液来。他的阴茎半软不硬，磨蹭着你的小肚子提醒你其实没怎么让他高兴。

那些鼓励像是嘲讽一样。你把他享受的肉棒从一片贪吃的无底洞里拔出来，随即摁住他操起他的胸乳来。胸口处的漏洞就像是在邀请你一样，那超短的旗袍被精液弄脏了，他象牙白的皮肤也因为磨挲得泛红。

你只是没料到他会抬头来舔舐你的阴茎，这妓女对肉棒的饥渴超过你的想象，他的伎俩也是。你呆在原地没有动作，他却率先一步将你舔得射了个干净。

那感觉很好。这场性事比想象中漫长也舒适。消耗的体力让你昏昏欲睡，他突然爬到你身边问你接下来去哪儿。你感慨这荡妇的长情，你只是狠狠干翻了他，他就想跟你去任何地方了。你没有犹豫，告诉他去墨西哥。

有重要的工作，你神秘的说，不知出于何种心态。

你没看清他接下来的动作，在你的想象中他的眼神理应是好奇又敬仰的。他的手在你身上留恋的抚摸，甚至开始解开你的衬衫扣，诱惑你再来一轮。你真的很累，拍开他的手说等等，却没看到他拿走了你口袋里的u盘，递给一旁不知何时出现的男人。

后知后觉的你翻身准备将重要文件夺回来，可后出现的男人一拳正中你的鼻骨。男妓起身让对方披上外套，你听到他叫他奥古斯托，接着把那U盘插进笔电里。

第一个地点是墨西哥，他不知道对谁说，就是这个了。凯文转身，面无表情的看着奥古斯托把你绑在板凳上。你知道你中计了，对方来自何方势力却还不清楚，你知道自己活不长，张嘴辱骂凯文是娼妓是婊子，这或许是你最后能做的事情了。

奥古斯托撇头看你，蓝眼睛里蕴藏的情绪可怕得狠。凯文拉他的手，说我们可以走了。他拍开他，拿出手机拨通一个号码。

我是沃克，他说。

对，我已经接应到托尼门德斯特工。

是的，资料已经到手了。

门徒那边的人呢？

他在说你。

接着他点头，嗯，他说，我知道了。

奥古斯托…凯文又喊了一次，不，现在是托尼了，你意识到这特工从未用这语气叫你的名字。而那个沃克特工，他只是把门德斯压在桌上，抓住男人半勃的阴茎撸动起来。

托尼门德斯发出委屈软糯的呻吟。

奥古斯托，他像是在恳求，又像是情人间的低语。

你看到被叫唤名字的特工亲昵地磨蹭门德斯的脸，用空余的手对你举起枪来。

嘭。

End


End file.
